1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative article for simulating a snow screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for snow related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,005 to Valentino teaches a novelty device for representing an outdoor scene that includes an outer portion configured to resemble the interior of a room and having an opening which may represent a door or a window for viewing the outdoor scene. An inner portion is positioned behind this opening, and the inner portion contains artwork representing the outdoor scene and a fluid containing particles adapted to be spread throughout the fluid. In this way, the inner portion can be shaken to spread the particles throughout the fluid so that they may settle by gravity to resemble falling objects such as snow or autumn leaves traditionally found in the outdoors. The inner piece may be divided into two compartments which represent different seasons of the same outdoor scene and, in this way, the inner piece can be removed with either of its scenes positioned behind the opening to illustrate either of two outdoor scenes.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,239 to Chen teaches a decoration article with an automatic flaking device that has a bottom basin in which are disposed a battery power source and a motor and an electric circuit including a sound actuating device; and a flake circulating tube having a top outlet and a bottom inlet disposed at both ends thereof with the bottom inlet in contact with an inclined surface disposed on top of the bottom basin is provided with a screw conveyor by which the snow flakes are delivered to the top of the circulating tube and a dispersing device secured to the upper end of the screw conveyer is employed to disperse the flakes evenly via an obliquely located guide plate so that a continual snowing scene can be created with the addition of sound and light effects, making the decoration article more appealing and fascinating.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,674 to Torrence teaches a display formed of two colorless, transparent plastic cylinders that are mounted concentrically with a vertical axis upon a base. The space between the two cylinders forms a tank which is filled with liquid and some plastic snowflakes having a slightly greater specific gravity than the liquid. An object to be displayed is positioned within the inner cylinder and, so, is not in contact with the liquid. The object and the liquid are illuminated by a light within the base. A motor operates a pump having an encased spiral rotor projecting vertically downwardly into the liquid. Rotation of the pump causes a diffuse upward flow of the liquid and the snowflakes in the vicinity of the pump. Though this causes the snowflakes to move upwardly in a gentle and diffuse manner, this motion isn""t particularly notices by an observer. When the snowflakes reach the top of the liquid, they are diffused sidewardly and begin dripping, creating a snowfall effect.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,888 to Rickuss et al. teaches an assembly for producing an artificial snowfall in a Christmas tree display arrangement that is stored as a pack having a base with a carrying handle and a lid adapted to fit over the base. Within the latter is an air blower unit comprising an electric motor and fan located below a cover, moving air from externally to a fan outlet and thereafter into an air transporting tube assembly provided with a venturi, through an aperture in the cover. A Christmas tree can locate through a central aperture in the cover onto a stand within the base. Artificial snow in the form of plastics beads is available on the cover and can be moved through the venturi to the top of the tree, from where the beads fall by gravity through the tree to be collected by the cover and its petal sections.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,750 to Segan et al. teaches an ornamental display device for simulating snowfall over a display object or scene positioned within a housing that comprises a liquid filled compartment rotatably arranged within the housing. The compartment includes first and second opposed sidewalls having aligned transparent portions defining a sealed interior cavity for receiving the liquid. The liquid within the cavity is substantially transparent and a plurality of snow-simulating flake particles are dispersed within the liquid. Blade members radially arranged within the compartment are oriented at a predetermined angle so as to transport flake particles from the lower zone of the cavity to the upper zone as the compartment is rotated. The transparent sidewall portions are aligned with the display object or scene so that the object or scene can be viewed during continuous recirculation of the flake particles.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for snow related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a decorative article for simulating a snow screen that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a decorative article for simulating a snow screen that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a decorative article for simulating a snow screen that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a decorative article for simulating a snow scene. The article includes a housing, a figurine, simulated snow, circulating apparatus, and illuminating apparatus. The figurine and the simulated snow are disposed in the housing, and the figurine is supported on a figurine support therein. The circulating apparatus is disposed in the housing and circulates the simulated snow therearound. The illuminating apparatus is disposed in, and illuminates, the housing. The circulating apparatus includes the housing having at least one vent throughbore, a reflector that has a lower convex surface that rests centrally on the bottom wall of the housing, a pair of ends that rise to the distance of the figurine support and contact the pair of side walls of the housing, respectively, and an upper concave surface that faces the figurine, a fan that is disposed between the reflector and the figurine support, and a shield that is disposed between the fan and the figurine support and prevents the simulated snow from passing through the fan and becoming pulverized. When the fan is activated, the simulated snow is caused to reflect off of the reflector, circulate throughout the housing, around the figurine, and simulate a snow storm.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.